poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
They're Gone
This is how they're gone goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (The screen shows Radiator Cap Mountain and Cadillac Range the next morning, as the same reveille Sarge uses is heard playing. It is again interrupted by Fillmore playing "The Star-Strangled Banner".) Sarge: (in distance) Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?! Fillmore: (in distance) Respect the classics, man! (The screen then shows Mater sleeping and snoring in his house, shown to be drooling oil. He then snorts and putters as he wakes up, grunting as he stretches himself.) Mater: (smacks) Ah... (Mater then drives to the main road, where he notices that it has been completed and there is no sign of McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor. Mater and Doc are then shown driving to the end of the paving.) Mater: He's done. He must've finished it while we was all sleepin'. And Thomas, Miss Twilight, Miss Sunset and their team of friends must've left with him too. Doc Hudson: Good riddance. (Doc then drives away as the other residents arrive at the same scene. Ramone has a red paint job.) Flo: He's gone? Sarge: Well, we wouldn't want him to miss that race of his. Or even have his friends left behind. (Sally drives away.) Sheriff: (sniffs) Ramone: Oh, dude, are you crying? Sheriff: No! I'm happy! I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore! I'm glad he's gone! Red: (blubbers, then sobs and drives away, again knocking down that same pile of tires at that corner of the impound) (Just then, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor show up after just coming back through the portal to Equesodor.) Lightning McQueen: What's wrong with Red? Thomas: Yeah, what's the matter with Red? Hiro: Did something just upset him? Mater: (not realizing who he's talking to) Oh, he's just sad 'cause you all left town and went to your big race to win the Piston Cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was all talkin' about. (As he talks, the other residents then notice our heroes, looking glad. After finishing his quote, Mater stares at McQueen and the team as they are grinning.) Mater: (gasps as he realizes who he was talking to) Wait a minute! Other townsfolk: (all laugh) James: So, you didn't realize who you were talking to, Mater? Mater: (smacks McQueen with his tire) I knowed you all wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Thomas: (laughs) No you didn't! Mater: Yes, I did, Thomas. Just now. Oh, sure. Sheriff: What are you doin' here, son? You're gonna miss your race. (turns on his emergency lighting) Don't worry. I'll give you all a police escort, and we'll make up the time. Lightning McQueen: Thank you, Sheriff. That is so kind of you, Sheriff. Lightning McQueen: But you know I can't go just yet. Twilight Sparkle: And neither do us. Sheriff: Well, why not? Lightning McQueen: I'm not sure these tires... Luigi: (gasps excitedly) Lightning McQueen: ...can get me all the way to California. Guido: Peet stop? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, does anybody know what time Luigi's opens? Luigi: (laughs) I can't-a believe it! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1